


Canvas

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: I'll be my own canvas tonightUntil everything is wine redUntil I don't feel blue anymore





	

I'll be my own canvas tonight

Until everything is wine red

Until I don't feel blue anymore

 

The tears will mingle the colors

Until everything is bruised purple

Until my mind goes white

 

But the black will come back

It's lurking around the corner

It's waiting for me to lose it

 

So bring me yellow, sun, flowers,

Sunflowers and a tube of paint

So I can create the fields of my mind

 

So bring me orange, firewood,

Matches and a letter to burn

So I can say what I feel

 

So bring me green, moss,

A blanket and songbirds

So I can sleep for a bit

 

Bring me a rainbow

So you don’t notice my scars

So you don’t notice my fears


End file.
